epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Babysitting - The CW and A6 Show. Episode 1
Hey guys, here's a little sitcom show that I was working on since yesterday. I don't know if I'll make more or not, but we'll see. And yes, I got A6's, Nikki's, and Joe's permission to use them as the characters. Anyways, enjoy! Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Nikki as herself/Joe's mom Joe as himself/little kid Plot CW babysits a kid, and suddenly a problem happens. Script (CW and A6 are on the couch together doing nothing) CW: I'm bored. A6: Same. CW: What should we do? A6: I don't know. CW: Of course you don't. You don't know anything. Not even your own name. A6: Yes I do. You don't know me. CW: I do, your name's Conner. A6: Whatever. Anyway, what can we do to entertain ourselves? CW: Want to ride bikes? A6: We don't have any bikes. CW: Oh yeah, you're right. Hmm... do you want to buy bikes? A6: Sure, if we have enough money to afford 2 bikes. CW: I'll go check if we have enough. A6: Ok. (CW goes upstairs to check if he has enough money.) (Next, CW goes back down, and doesn't have enough.) CW: Apparently, we don't. A6: Well, how are we going to earn money? CW: I don't know. A6: And you say I don't know anything... Hypocrite. (someone rings the doorbell) CW: I wonder who that could be. I'll get it. (CW opens the door and sees that it was a woman named Nikki and a kid named Joe.) CW: Hello there, can I help you? Nikki: Hi, I'm Nikki, and I was wondering if you can babysit my kid, Joe. If you're busy, then that's fine. I'll pay you $20 if you do it. CW: Hmmm... I'll do it. Nikki: Cool, I'll be back at 6:00. CW: Sounds like a plan. (Nikki gives CW the kid, then leaves) (CW closes the door, and lets Joe sit on a chair) A6: Who was that? CW: It was some lady named Nikki who wanted me to babysit her kid Joe. A6: Wait... she wanted you to babysit the kid? Oh please, you have got to be joking. CW: I'm not. A6: Oh really? CW: Yes. A6: But... you're not even responsible of taking care of yourself, so why bother taking care of a kid? CW: Because she said that she'll pay me back. A6: Ok, but you better not screw it up; this is your chance to get money. So, don't ruin this. Got it? CW: Yes, I got it. A6: Good. CW: However, I need your help to babysit Joe. A6: What? No, you can do this yourself. You don't need any help. CW: But, I won't be able to do this without you. A6: Ugh, fine. CW: OH YES! A6: Alright, don't get too excited. CW: Sorry. A6: Now let's just get this over with. (CW and A6 goes to where Joe was at, and then realizes he's not there.) A6: Uh, where's Joe? CW: I swear, I put him right there. A6: Well he's not there, now where the hell did he go? CW: I don't know, dude. A6: Oh great, now we're going to be in so much trouble! CW: Don't panic! We'll find him... eventually. A6: We better, and if we don't, I'll kick you out of my house. CW: Where could he possibly be? A6: How about we check the basement to see if he's there? CW: Good idea. Let's do it. (CW and A6 go to the basement to see if he's there. And it turns out, he's not) A6: Aw crap, now we'll never find him. CW: Don't say that. We will find him eventually as I said before. A6: Yeah, in 10 years. CW: Just shut up, okay? A6: That's it, I'm not helping you anymore. You're on your own. CW: Fine with me, like I care. (A6 walks back upstairs, leaving CW on his own in the basement until something happens.) Joe: I'm back! CW: JOE! Where have you been? Joe: I was just using the bathroom. CW: Oh, ok. Good to see you again. Joe: I'm hungry now. Do you have any food? CW: Do you like pizza? Joe: Yes. CW: Alright, since I have pizza here, do you mind if it's Red Baron pizza? Joe: Not at all. I'm just really starving right now. (CW and Joe go back upstairs, and CW makes Joe Red Baron pizza.) Joe: Mhmm, this pizza is really good. Thanks for making it. CW: Ah, don't mention it. (someone rings the doorbell) (CW opens the door and it was Nikki again) Nikki: I'm back. Did Joe behave well? CW: Yes, he did. We had fun. Nikki: Thank you for babysitting him. Here's $20 that I promised to pay you back. CW: No problem, and thank you. (CW gives Nikki Joe) Joe: Hey mom, can you bring me here again? Nikki: Maybe soon. Joe: Yay. Nikki: Well, see you later. CW: See ya. (Nikki and Joe leave, and CW closes the door and goes back to the couch with A6) CW: Ah, that was fun. A6: Where was Joe? CW: He was just using the bathroom. A6: Ah, that explains a lot. CW: Anyway, sorry for yelling at you. A6: It's alright. I'm just glad we got that done and over with. CW: So... the money I got still wasn't enough for a bike. A6: Well, what do we do now? CW: I don't know. A6: Lol, you don't know anything. CW: Get out. A6: You can't make me, and you can't kick me out of my own house. CW: Oh yeah, I forgot. Category:Blog posts